


LJ and Zofia and the Wrath of the Spider Queen

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ and Zofia start going to school with Billy and Mandy, but luckily, their friends Dib, Gaz, Nergal Jr, Kimberly, Chrissy, and even Akito and Estelle will be going with them. It's not a very good first day of class though since there's a spider infestation, and it turns out that the school is going to be held for the Spider Queen for her revenge against the Grim Reaper.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Spring afternoon in Greendale, and LJ and Zofia were getting ready for...school.

"I still don't see why we gotta go to Endsville Elementary for school, anyway," LJ remarked. "Most of the people there are either jerks, idiots, or somewhere in between."

"I don't understand it much either," Zofia said. "MOTHER?! Why do we have to go to Endsville?!"

"Because you go to school now!" Cherry called back as she made them some homemade lunches.

"That, I can understand, but Endsville?" Lionel asked. "That place is a cesspool of chaos and disaster!"

"It wasn't my idea." Cherry shrugged.

"Whose idea was it then?" Zofia asked.

"Heck if I know." LJ replied.

Cherry soon handed them their lunches with a small smile.

"Oh... Thanks," Zofia smiled. "Your food's the best."

"Definitely!" LJ nodded in agreement. "A ray of hope in a crappy school!"

"What can I say? I'm a big lump of motherly love." Cherry replied.

"And we're okay with that!" LJ and Zofia replied as they hugged their mother and father before heading out the door to meet up with their friends at the bus stop.

Cherry waved them off and soon closed the door as they had to get to school now.

Billy and Mandy looked over in confusion.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mandy asked.

"Waiting for the bus," LJ replied. "For some reason we're apparently attending Endsville Elementary now. That place makes Springfield Elementary look like Princeton University!"

"I thought Princeton was a clown college?" Billy randomly replied.

"This is why you're not allowed to say things, Billy." Mandy replied as she smacked him over the head.

"At least the rest of our group will be with us," LJ remarked. "That makes this a bit more bearable."

"Fair enough," Mandy replied. "Just stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"Are you still mad that Mother even scared you from her haunted house at our place last Halloween?" Zofia soon asked the blonde girl.

Mandy's eyes widened before she narrowed them. "That wasn't a fear," she then huffed. "I was just surprised."

LJ smirked. "Whatever ya say." he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah," Zofia whispered to LJ. "She's scared of Mother."

LJ snickered under his breath as Kimberly, Chrissy, Gaz, Dib, Akito, and Estelle arrived.

"I thought you guys were home-schooled?" Zofia said to the Fudo twins.

"Dad said it might be interesting for us to accompany you." Estelle replied.

"Great," LJ replied. "We'll need plenty of allies for where we're headed."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Akito said. "We've been through so much."

"Good luck with that." Nergal Jr. replied as the bus pulled up.

They soon came onto the bus and looked around for places to sit as they made it on board. It seemed to be a bit of chaos on the bus already with students being a bit loud and rowdy, but that was just how kids were sometimes.

"Feels like a prison bus..." LJ commented as the bus drove on.

"I guess we can just try to make the most of it that we can." Zofia said to her brother.

"Good point," Kimberly replied. "Besides...looks like we're here."

They soon came to the school as it looked like it was about to rain.

"Ooh... It's rainy today... That's not so bad." Zofia smirked as she loved rainy days.

"I can take 'em or leave 'em." LJ replied as he took out a few umbrellas from his bag.

The students went inside of their school to get out of the rain and off of the bus. They entered Ms. Butterbean's class and took their seats. There was slight grunting heard. Everyone looked to the door as a school nurse was bringing in a young girl who appeared to be in a full body cast.

"Gosh, that looks painful." Gaz grimaced.

"And that's how I broke every bone in my body over Spring Break!" The girl explained.

LJ and Kimberly winced. Everyone else looked bored of that however.

"That's super, Carol," Ms. Butterbean muttered. "Anyone else wanna thrill us with their vacation exploits?"

"This lady makes Ms. Hoover look like Ms. Frizzle..." LJ remarked.

"Young man, do you have something to say?" Ms. Butterbean asked him.

"No...!" LJ replied with a smirk. "Not that you'd bother listening..."

Ms. Butterbean rolled her eyes.

"I had an awesome Spring Break vacation!" Billy beamed as he came to the front of the classroom. "You see, my best friend is the Grim Reaper, and we do all sorts of cool stuff together!" he then took out a bell to summon the skeleton himself to come meet his class. "Grim? Grim! I needs you!"

A portal opened and Grim stepped out, wearing a towel around his waist and holding a tub of ice cream.

"Consarn it, boy!" Grim snapped. "I told you not to interrupt me during MY time!"

"I didn't need to see that." Chrissy put her head in her hands, feeling awkward around Grim's appearance.

"We swim together, and we lurk in graveyards together, and sometimes, we hold hands to enjoy the peace and quiet of a summer day." Billy smiled.

"Billy, I am not a toy!" Grim glared at him. "You can't just summon me for no reason!"

"He's right," Ms. Butterbean replied. "The Grim Reaper was kinda cool the first five or six times, but now the magic's sorta worn off."

"Yeah, Billy, you almost bring me to school with you every day, and I know more about the Metric System than you do!" Grim told the boy.

"Oh, yeah?" Billy smirked. "Then what's the capital of the Metric System, hmm?"

"Moron..." Chrissy muttered.

"Billy, please sit down!" Ms. Butterbean told the boy. "We don't care about the Grim Reaper, the same way we don't care about Pud'n's uncle being an astronaut!"

"Toldja, kid." A man said, sitting next to the boy.

Pud'n pouted to the man.

"I still want my two bucks." The man then told him.

"I'm starting to wish I spent more of my vacation luring bees into your house." Mandy told Billy.

LJ rolled his eyes. Lightning flashed outside and a bunch of spiders seemed to crawl out onto Billy's desk which terrified him since he was afraid of spiders, and he jumped against Irwin.

"I hate spiders, that's why I carry this," Sperg said as he carried a hand vacuum and sucked up the spiders. "And I'm gonna get a bigger one to suck up wussies!" he then reversed the vacuum to release the spiders into Billy's mouth.

"Real mature, Sperg." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

Some of the other students laughed, but not Mandy being one of them, even if she enjoyed Billy's misery at times despite being good friends with him... At least that was how Billy described it.

"Ms. Butterbean, I think my bladder's gonna explode!" Pud'n cried out from his desk.

"Please go use the restroom this time, Pud'n." Ms. Butterbean told him.

"This is unbearable." LJ groused.

"Maybe you should go then," Sperg smirked. "I don't want any more weenies in this school!" he then came up to Chrissy, putting his arm around her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Chrissy glared, spraying her hairspray into his eyes like pepper spray.

LJ cackled at that. Throughout the school day, there seemed to be spiders everywhere, even well into lunch time.

It seemed very dark in the school with barely any lighting.

"This spider thing is getting out of hand," Mandy said. "Where are all these things coming from?"

Grim just shrugged to that as he was drinking his juice box.

"It's like an omen, yo," Irwin spoke up. "Arbitrager doom! It's like something's calling out to the spiders, yo! Telling them that this is their time, that the age of man is over, and it all starts with the age of the spiders!"

Mandy then flung mashed potatoes in his face which made Grim chuckle.

"Whatever." LJ shrugged as he began eating his lunch.

Billy soon smacked his lips. "All this talk of omens is making me thirsty; I think we better split up. I need to get me a second milk."

"Billy, aren't you afraid of spiders?" Estelle commented.

"Ah, that was just a phase." Billy replied casually.

The others looked to each other in doubt as Billy soon went to get himself some milk.

"Hmm... There must be a way to get rid of these spiders." Akito said, taking out his spell book from his backpack in case of emergency.

"Let's hope you can succeed," Chrissy replied nervously. "These things are getting on my nerves!"

"Chrissy, are you afraid of spiders too?" Estelle asked.

"Uh, no, I just want them to go away..." Chrissy crossed her arms.

"Same here!" Kimberly nodded.

Akito held out his right hand and soon summoned a bright blue light from the palm of his hand, making a giant fly swatter like The Green Lantern's powers and squashed some spiders.

"A fly swatter?" Chrissy deadpanned.

"I just wanted to test to see if the spell worked so I wanted to go with something simple first." Akito defended.

"Fair enough." LJ replied as he finished his lunch.

Estelle soon tried to do the same as her brother and a bright pink light came out as she brought out a giant butterfly net with the magical energy blast and then smirked as she chased some spiders, catching them with it. "This'll be easier than rounding up loose Twittermites with Aunt Fluttershy!"

"I guess..." Zofia shrugged.

Billy soon got some chocolate milk before seeing a web sling and held onto it before it whisked him up out of the cafeteria.

"Billy's gone!" Zofia called out before slanting her eyes. "Meh."

"Ah, well," LJ shrugged. "No big loss."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz soon went to go into the air vents to go after Billy and soon found him there.

"Billy, get out of here before you do something stupid." Gaz said.

Billy looked around before looking nervous as a giant spider was climbing in, and crawled toward them.

"Oh, hi, Dad," the spider announced in a jovial tone of voice. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad?" Gaz blinked.

"Hi there," The spider smiled as he came out. "My name is Jeff. What's yours?"

"Uh, Gazlene, but everyone calls me Gaz." The purple-haired girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Gazlene!" Jeff smiled. "Any friend of my dad is a friend of mine!"

"...You have a spider son...?" Gaz asked Billy.

"I kinda don't wanna talk about it." Billy replied.

"I don't wanna imagine it." Gaz shuddered.

"He only hatched my egg," explained Jeff. "And since then, I've been grateful to Dad for bringing me into the world!"

"Oh... I get it..." Gaz replied. "Um, well, congratulations, and it's nice to meet you, Jeff."

"Get away, you bane of my existence!" Billy shrieked, hitting Jeff with a stick, but it barely fazed him.

"Oh, Dad---always a jokester," Jeff smiled.

Gaz just glanced between Billy and Jeff.

"So, uh, guess what?" Jeff asked.

"W-W-W-What...?" Billy asked.

"Chicken Butt!" Jeff laughed. 

"Oh, brother." Gaz groaned.

"You done up there, Gaz?" Dib asked.

"There's a big giant spider up here that says Billy is his dad!" Gaz called back to her brother.

"Oh... Gross." Dib replied.

"So, what's up, Jeff?" Gaz asked the giant spider.

"Well, ya see, guys, I'm getting married." Jeff smiled, oblivious towards Billy's fear.

"Oh. Congratulations." Gaz replied.

Billy kept trying to run away and escape from the spider.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Jeff smiled to Gaz. "You know, Dad, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but it would really mean a lot to me if you'd come to my wedding."

Billy just whimpered in terror at that. There was soon some faint singing heard which called out to Jeff, almost like a Siren was luring him away.

"Whoa..." Gaz blinked as she saw Jeff leave.

Billy soon narrowed his eyes. "For the milk!" he then climbed after Jeff.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Gaz gawked at Billy. "We gotta get out of here, Billy!"

"I gots to do this, Gaz," Billy replied. "So I can KILL THAT STUPID SPIDER FOR GOOD!!!"

Gaz let out a small groan. "I better go back to the others..." she then said, going to leave Billy to his own delusions. She eventually climbed out of the vent and sat back in her chair.

"So, uh, what's going on?" Dib asked his sister.

"Billy is an idiot." Gaz said.

"What else is new?" Mandy replied.

"And there was this huge talking spider who said Billy was his dad or something and that he was getting married." Gaz continued.

"Jeff." Grim and Mandy memorized, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"I take it you know him..." LJ sighed.

"It's a long story," Grim replied. "Somethin' about this seems pretty familiar though somehow."

"Y'don't say?" asked Nergal Jr.

Eventually, one-by-one, it seemed like the students were disappearing all around the school.

Later on, back in class, Ms. Butterbean listened to some music while the students came back and they just did their own thing since she didn't stop them or tell them what to do.

"At least our main group is still here." LJ sighed.

"Sorry about this, guys." Nergal Jr said to them.

"Ah, it's not your fault... I guess..." Gaz replied.

"Yeah," Zofia agreed. "We'll be able to figure this out somehow."

"I guess that's why Billy isn't in class." Mandy said.

"What're you going on about, woman?" Irwin replied. "Billy's right here, yo!" 

"That's not Billy, you idiot." LJ snapped.

"That's just Sperg, looking dumber than usual." Kimberly replied.

"And I didn't realize that was even possible." Chrissy added.

"I just lent him 15 bucks and my self loan." Irwin smiled innocently.

Sperg soon gave Irwin a wedgie. "Ha! I'm a double-agent, suckahs!" he then took out a grappling hook before launching it to the flag pole outside, crashing out the classroom window and crashed into another window.

"Well, he's dead." Zofia then said. 

"Good riddance," LJ shrugged. "We're better off without him!"

Later on, Ms. Butterbean got tired and class quieted down a bit. Mandy was soon writing on a piece of paper as Irwin seemed to look at her.

"Something's not right." Mandy said.

"I think it's your face, loser!" Mindy replied. 

"Oh, go lie in front of a steamroller, Mindy," Chrissy snapped. "Your snobby attitude isn't gonna fly in the real world. They'll chew you up and spit you out."

"At least I'm popular and loved by all and not hanging around a loser gang like you are!" Mindy glared. 

"At least my friends like me for who I am, especially LJ and Kimberly," Chrissy replied. "And at least I have enough sense to treat people with common decency, unlike you. Once you leave school, your popularity will be worthless."

"Wow, Chrissy, that was beautiful." Zofia smiled to the blonde girl. 

"Thanks," Chrissy smiled. "It was worth it to put her in her place."

Mindy looked quite outraged from that.

"They do face transplants now," Mandy told Mindy. "Maybe I'll take yours now and put it back on the pig it came from."

LJ snickered at that. "Solid burn." 

Spiders soon came down to kidnap more classmates.

"Grim, don't you sense that something strange is going on?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm too bored to really care," Grim replied. "Why?" 

Just then, a spider came down over Kimberly, but before it could grab her, LJ leapt up and smacked it away.

"Oh, just call it a hunch..." He stated.

Kimberly put her hand to her heart as that nearly scared her.

Soon, everyone was in the gym, and it was nearly deserted.

"Where are all the other students?" Mandy asked. "I mean, it's just us and Clarence, and he's usually so boring I don't even notice him." 

"Does anybody?" asked LJ. "The other students all got spider-jacked."

"I can't shake the feeling that something in me past has come back to haunt me..." Grim pondered to himself. "Something... But what?"

The others shrugged to him. Grim soon turned around and shot the basketball in his hands through the net.

"I dunno..." LJ replied. "But I have a feeling it might end up becoming significant." As he said that, he was suddenly surrounded by spiders.

"Uh, kinda like that?" Zofia gulped nervously. "Maybe it's my pen pal Creepella and she's visiting and I didn't get her letter in the mail?" 

"It's a pen-pal," LJ replied as he kept on fighting the spiders. "They're GONNA let you know if they visit!" he grunted as he was webbed up to his neck.

"Take him to our leader!" One spider announced as they stuck LJ on his back and took off into the rafters.

"LJ! NOOOOOO!!!" Chrissy yelled out. 

"We have to get him back..." Kimberly remarked in sadness.

Meanwhile, LJ thrashed about as the spiders approached their destination, trying to break free, but it didn't work.

"Well, well, my darlings, what have you brought me?" A woman's voice asked. "A snack?"

LJ soon looked over to see he was not alone and saw a unique looking woman. She appeared to be half human and half spider or something like that. spider half consists of a huge green abdomen with six spider legs, spinnerets, and a yellowish stinger. On her human half she has pale skin, freckles on the both side of her pale cheeks, she also has black hair, a spider crown, blue lipstick, a blue collar, a sapphire blue shirt with no sleeves, and gloves. 

"So, this is where your arachnid lackeys have brought me," LJ remarked. "And you are....?"

"Hello there," The villain smirked. "My name is Velma Green. You may call me... The Spider Queen." 

"Huh... It rhymes... Go fig," LJ noted. "To what do I owe the unexpected invitation?"

"You seem like an interesting specimen..." Velma smirked. "I could either snack on you now or maybe save you for some personal training." 

"Training?" LJ asked.

"You seem interesting... Maybe you'd like to join my side." Velma smirked.

"Hmm..." LJ pondered. "I'm thinking about it. What if I agree?"

"You'll become apart of my army, and maybe even join my Spider Princess." Velma replied.

"You have a child?" LJ asked.

A gothic girl was shown with long black hair in a ponytail with a red hourglass on her black dress with bone earrings.

"It's you! You.... Wait... Who are you?" LJ asked.

"I'm Vicky," The girl said. "I'm the goth girl from that Dexter's Lab episode 'Bus Boy'." 

"Oh, I remember that one. Fine....." LJ sighed. "Just promise that my friends won't be hurt."

"Oh, this might be most excellent." Velma smirked.

"Apparently this Spider Queen is my long-lost aunt." Vicky told LJ. 

"What are the odds?" LJ shrugged. "Seriously, though. I need absolute promise that my friends won't be hurt. Do what you want to the other schoolkids, but leave my friends alone."

"Hmm... I suppose so..." Velma replied. "Tell me though... Do you happen to know the Grim Reaper?" 

"Sure do," LJ replied. "Skeleton in a black robe who hangs with Billy and Mandy."

"So I was right... He is here..." Velma grinned. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment." 

"What moment?" LJ asked.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you now that you're in my clutches," Velma smirked. "Welcome also the Representatives of the Kingdom of the Dark Elves," The Spider Queen then introduced the blue-skinned pointy-eared men beside her. "Who are so kindly catering the event for later tonight. Tonight my friends is the night I've waited 130,657 years for! This is the night I will eat the Grim Reaper's head and devour his powers claiming my rightful place as the one true REAPER! Oh, I'll also be getting married." she then laughed wickedly.

"Huh... Well, congratulations..." LJ replied.

"Why, thank you," Velma smirked. "I also noticed this little Duchess of Darkness looked familiar, so I took her in as my Spider Princess."

"Oh, my gosh!" Billy gasped but then smiled. "I just remembered what the Capital of the Metric System is."

"Shut up, Billy." LJ snapped.

"Okay." Billy plainly stated.

Meanwhile, the elves got to work as everyone was in the gym.

"More spiders..." Mandy muttered to Grim.

An arrow then shot, hitting Grim against his forehead.

"Grim Reaper, a message from the Spider Queen!" A blue elf glared to the skeleton. "Also, your little friend is alive and unharmed."

"LJ? He's okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes." The elf said before leaving.

"He's okay..." Kimberly smiled tearfully. "Oh, I knew it!"

"Hey, how did that guy know who I was?" Grim asked.

"Because you look so much like George Clooney," Mandy deadpanned. "What's it say?"

"It's from Velma Green," read Grim. "Where have I heard that name before....?"

Then another note hit him, attached to a hatchet.

"'From Junior High, stupid'." Grim read.

"Someone you know?" Mandy folded her arms to Grim.

"I thought it sounded familiar, but--" Grim was about to say until an axe flew over and stuck to him. "'From Junior High School, Stupid'. It can't be that Vel--" he then said.

A harpoon soon shot out and nearly hit him before showing him a photograph of a young teenage girl in a purple sweater, earrings, and pale skin with freckles, and glasses.

"Well, it's Velma Green all right." Grim commented. He did a bit of pondering as he went outside.

The others soon followed him to get away from the spiders.

"We had a spider friend once..." Estelle sighed softly. "I bet she would never get herself involved with this."

"Really?" asked Dib and Kimberly.

"Her name was Charlotte," Estelle said softly. "She was very kind and helpful."

"What happened?" Zofia asked.

"...She died." Akito and Estelle frowned.

"Oh..." Dib and Kimberly replied as Zofia bowed her head in silent respect.

Akito and Estelle continued to follow them as they thought about their spider friend they met a long time ago as they couldn't help but think of her thanks to the Spider Queen's followers. Clarence soon asked something even more stupid than Billy would only for Irwin to smack him for that.

"Hey!" Mindy shouted. "I know you lo-sers are causing this somehow. You freaks belong in a freak-mart, not in school with people who are friendly and normal!"

"So I guess that rules YOU out." Dib noted.

"My mother always said that normal was overrated anyway." Zofia replied.

"I'm not causing this, little girl," Grim glared to the redhead. "But I'm afraid I've brought 'grave' danger to Endsville."

Dib snickered at that, even though nobody else did.

"Get it? Grave danger?" Grim smiled nervously. "Grave.. And I'm the Grim Reaper, right?"

"Well, at least someone found it funny." Akito said as Dib was the only one who seemed to like the pun.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I brought out... The wrath of the Spider Queen!" Grim soon title-dropped. "Ya like how I worked the title in like that?" he then smiled.

Dib snickered at that again.

"Get serious, Grim. Before I do." Mandy remarked.

"That's probably a good idea." Akito replied.

"Okay, okay..." Grim sighed before walking off with them to the football field. "We went to Junior High together 130,000 years ago. I made her a little mad. She was supposed to be the Grim Reaper."

"130,000 years?" Mandy asked. "That's an impressive grudge."

"You're tellin' me." Grim replied.

"You doody faces are boring me!" Mindy complained. 

"No one asked you to come." Estelle replied, having a rare savage moment.

"I want you to make the spiders go away!" Mindy demanded. "Spiders are gross and ugly just like you guys!"

Just then, the ground began to rumble, causing Mindy to scream in terror, much to the others' amusement. A hole in the football field cracked open, and dozens of giant spiders crawled out. The two dark elves used their spiders to spin a web atop the goalposts. And finally, Velma Green herself climbed out of the hole, with LJ riding on her back.

"Hey, everybody!" he exclaimed.

"LJ, thank goodness you're all right," Zofia smiled to her brother. "Kimberly and Chrissy were so worried."

"Ah, it's good to see you too, sis." LJ smiled as he went over and hugged her.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Zofia asked after the hug.

"Nah, and I made 'em promise they wouldn't hurt you guys either." LJ explained.

"Oh, thank goodness." Zofia smiled.

"Your friends?" Velma asked LJ.

"Yup!" LJ nodded. "And my sister!"

"So I see," Velma smirked. "Now then... I have a score to settle."

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that." Zofia said.

"Hello, Grim, long time no see," Velma smirked. "I missed you at the 50,000 Year Reunion."

"I had to wash my hair?" Grim smiled nervously.

"Nice one, Baldy." Velma remarked smugly.

Grim pouted slightly from that.

Velma soon looked over to the others, mostly Mindy and Mandy. "Your minions, I take it?"

"Minions?" Mandy asked before deeply scowling. "LADY--"

Grim quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Velma, you've got it all wrong! Everything!" he explained.

"Grim, I'm getting married and before I do that, I want to take care of all my unfinished business." Velma smirked.

"You're here to give me the two dollars you owe me back in 8th grade?" Grim smiled nervously.

"No, I've come to claim my rightful place as Reaper and I'm afraid in order to do that, I'm gonna have to eat your head." Velma replied darkly.

Kimberly let out a small disgusted groan from that.

"My head?" Grim asked. "But...I kinda need it!"

"Perhaps Grim, but I need it more." Velma smirked.

"Hey!" Mindy yelled. "Let me out of here, you fashion disaster!"

Velma hissed angrily at her.

"Kill her first!" LJ yelled.

"Maybe I shall." Velma replied.

"Keep going, Einstein." Mandy deadpanned to Mindy.

"Einstein only had one outfit that he wore over and over!" Mindy deadpanned. "I laugh at your heroes, Mandy. LAUGH!"

Mandy just sighed in tranquil aggravation at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Gaz didn't know why, but she followed after Billy as he was carried by Jeff to get going to his wedding with the Spider Queen.

"Gee, Dad, I'm glad you decided to bring your friend to my wedding instead of trying to kill me again." Jeff replied before Billy broke a chair over his head.

"Owch." Gaz flinched.

"There it is! The Spider Palace!" Jeff smiled.

Billy soon screamed as they came up to the school which was drowning in spider webs and almost looked like a castle right now.

Gaz gave an impressed whistle. "Fancy..."

"What a place to have a wedding, huh?" Jeff smiled to her.

"Yeaaah... A great place to have a wedding..." Billy chuckled nervously.

"Well, it's alright, at least." shrugged Gaz.

Billy leaned over and tried to reach for the milk carton in Jeff's hand as they continued down the street.

"Say..." Jeff said as he soon looked back to Billy. "I love you, Dad."

Gaz looked a bit soft from that exchange.

Billy shivered. "I....I....l-love you too...s-s-son..." he managed to say.

"Is this awkward or heartwarming?" Gaz asked herself before shrugging it off.

"Say, you gonna drink that?" Billy asked, pointing to the milk.

"Oh, this milk?" Jeff replied. "Forgot I picked this up. Here it is, coming back at'cha, powered by my love!" he made airplane noises as he steered the milk towards Billy.

Gaz gave a small smirk from slight amusement from that. Billy soon reached out and finally took the chocolate milk at long last only for a centipede to crawl across it, frightening him until he whacked the bug away, along with the milk carton, which splashed onto the sidewalk.

"Well, don't cry over it." Gaz said as the milk had spilled.

But Billy did just that, sniffling over the spilled puddle as he stood in the street.

"I-I-It wasn't my fault!" Billy sniffled, cradling the milk carton in his hands. "I--"

"What is happening?" Gaz muttered to herself.

"I'm so sorry I spilled your milk, Dad!" Jeff exclaimed. "But like other peoples' fathers tell them, it's not worth crying over spilt milk!"

Billy soon shook in extreme anger. "GET! OUT! OF! HERE!"

"Okay, do you wanna just meet me at the palace at--" Jeff smiled nervously.

"NO!" Billy snapped. "I MEAN, GET OUT OF HERE, AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE SPIDERS! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

"I don't HAVE to be a spider, Dad!" Jeff relented. "I can be anything you want me to be! I wanted to join the Peace Corps, but... I'll make you some cookies instead if that's what you want."

"I WANT YOU TO GET SQUISHED!!" Billy screeched. "I HATE BUGS!! WHAT WOULD IT TAKE FOR YOU TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR BIG, GROSS HEAD?! Take your ugly, stupid, hairy, smelly girlfriend, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!"

"Duuuude..." Gaz cringed as that was a bit too harsh, even for her.

Billy soon breathed heavily with his nose running and drool dripping from his mouth as he got that off his chest.

"Dad!" Jeff cried before he soon got angry himself. "How dare you call Velma my girlfriend? She's my fiancée!"

Billy soon began to look overwhelmed from that. Jeff suddenly began to groan in pain as he clutched the sides of his head.

"Uh... Jeff... You okay there...?" Gaz asked uneasily.

"What's happening to me?!" Jeff cried out as he seemed to change somewhat. "I have become... ANGRY!!! Get away from me!" he then glared to Billy like he was going through teen angst. "I hate you, Dad! I hate you! I only wanted to be a good son, and you never came to any of my birthday parties, and you never let me see Mom, and you took all of my college money to buy jawbreakers, and you kept hitting me with brake cables, AND I'VE HAD IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID RULES!" he then ran off, crying emotionally.

Gaz blinked in confusion at what just happened.

Billy looked like he felt guilty at first before glaring with tears in his eyes. "Good!"

"Well, that just happened." Gaz muttered.

Billy then turned back to his milk carton and drank it, before spitting it out. "January 21st.... 1974?!" he exclaimed. Then he just shrugged and drank it anyway.

Gaz's left eye twitched and she soon backed away from Billy before running off to go after the others.

Meanwhile...

Back in the auditorium, almost everyone else was webbed up, save for LJ and his friends. Vicky was shown with them, but she had a tiara on her head that Velma gave her.

"So, wait, your aunt is the Spider Queen?" Dib asked Vicky.

"I guess that explains a lot," Vicky shrugged. "I mean... I've always liked spiders."

"Go figure." shrugged Dib.

"If you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain about it." Vicky muttered.

"Hey, nobody said anything about not liking it," replied Dib. "In its own way, it fits!"

"All right, I just wanna clear things up," Vicky shrugged. "I guess at least you guys will be spared."

"Sweet!" LJ smiled. "I'm just glad that Kimberly, Chrissy, Zofia, and the rest of my friends are okay."

"I'd show happiness for you like a friend, but I don't have any friends." Vicky said plainly.

"You do now," LJ smirked. "And you're looking at 'em."

"...Seriously?" Vicky asked them. "Aren't you worried what Gwen, Becky, and Mindy will think?"

"Why would we do that?" Dib replied. 

"Because they're popular and a bunch of bullies?" Vicky shrugged. "I mean, you see what Gwen and Becky do to Dexter."

"So?" LJ asked. "Who gives a rat's rump about what they think?"

"Before you guys came around, they bullied me a lot..." Vicky said. "They made fun of me in Kindergarten... I guess it got to me worse than the others. They thought I was a freak because I didn't have a doll like they did or that I was too different. You already know me and how I feel about spiders."

The group nodded in response.

"...I guess we could become friends... I never had an easy time making any..." Vicky said to the group.

"Oh, you should meet our mother," Zofia smiled. "I think you two would really hit it off."

"Oh, definitely." LJ agreed.

Vicky gave a small smile to that before it disappeared as she was often emotionless.

"Look, lady, you got a bone to pick with Bonehead?" Mandy glowered to the Spider Queen. "He's a jerk, sure, but an armed invasion seems a little extreme."

"I am NOT a jerk! I'm a giver," Grim replied. "Like when I gave you and Billy the chicken pox again last summer." he laughed.

"I've got a bone to pick because Grim here cheated to get where he is today!" Velma glared. 

"I-If I were a cheater, would I be permanently stuck with two little kids?" Grim asked as the elves began to move his skull away from his body on top of the nearby wedding cake. "I'm tellin' ya, Velma, there's been a big mistake!"

"Sad but true," LJ replied as he came over and began rolling the cart the cake was atop towards Velma. "He originally came to collect the soul of a dying hamster, but Billy and Mandy, but mostly Mandy, made him a wager--if they could beat him at a game, they would keep the hamster. But Grim was so confident he could win that he added on that if they won, he'd also be their best friend forever. Naturally, Mandy made the hamster attack Grim, which made him lose the game, the wager, AND any ounce of dignity he once had."

"That was quite informative..." Velma blinked.

"It was my greatest moment." Mandy hid a small smirk to herself.

"Besides, when you look at it this way, eating Grim's head and absorbing his powers would be a blessing for him," replied LJ. "He's already sunk so low, that this would be effectively putting him out of his misery!"

LJ's group of friends had to nod in agreement based on the times they were with Billy and Mandy.

"My mistake was trusting Grim," Velma sneered. "He took advantage of my friendship. I have no more friendship left to offer! Only a thirst for vengeance! It's like that kind of thirst you get when you're out in the sun a long time, but for some reason, you keep eating ice cream!"

Grim chuckled nervously. "Velma.... Cheating is such a strong word..." he replied.

"Curtis! Kalgaron!" Velma soon called out to her elves. "Bring Grim to me... I want to sample my cake."

The shorter elf soon began to bring Grim out to the Spider Queen, much to his horror.

"Let me do it!" The taller elf glared, pulling the table back.

"The honor belongs to Kalgaron!" the shorter elf snapped as he tugged back.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Guess if you want sumthin' done right, gotta do it yerself." he shrugged as he cracked his knuckles and went over to the cart.

The elves looked at him before looking whiny. "SPIDER QUEEN!"

"Oh, let him do it, boys, he does it faster anyway." Velma told them.

LJ smirked as he took the cart and wheeled it over. Mandy took Grim's skull and Mindy took the cake before throwing it in LJ's face.

"Hey! Don't bully my brother!" Zofia glared from that.

"Why, you..." LJ growled as his face went red and he began to squawk angrily like Donald Duck, except he began to generate electrical energy all around himself.

The elves laughed at LJ until Mandy whacked them on their heads with Grim's skull. Mindy and Mandy seemed to look at each other, but they didn't say anything once they were in each other's gaze.

"I'll deal with you little apes later," Velma glared at them before grinning. "Right now, I've got bigger heads to fry!"

LJ began shooting electric energy all around in rage. Velma gave him a look until the doors slammed open.

"Speaking of frying..." LJ growled.

"Hey, guess what, honey bottom?" Jeff smiled to the Spider Queen. "I'm my own man now! I don't need nobody! What do you think about that?"

Some of the others felt shocked from that remark, but the taller elf applauded him.

"Um... Hooray." LJ replied as he zapped Mandy and Mindy.

Mandy and Mindy yelled out from that.

"Good for you, Jeffy," Velma smirked to her future husband. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to extract some revenge here."

"YOU BE QUIET!" Jeff soon snapped. "NOBODY PUTS JEFFY IN THE CORNER! I'M MAD AT THE WORLD, BABY!" he then huffed and stormed off.

"Well... Somebody got irritable," LJ remarked.

"Tell me about it..." replied Gaz, who had just shown up.

"Gaz!" The others called.

"Sorry about that, I was in the craziest sub-plot." Gaz said to them.

"Huh," Dib commented. "Guess we all had crazy sub-plots."

"Remember the day we met, Grim?" Velma smirked as she was given a bib. "Your head even looked tasty back then." she then cracked open the skull with her spoon.

Suddenly, images flashed out of Grim's open skull which were different clips from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy TV series.

"Ugh! Gross! What is that stuff?!" Velma groaned. "Are you sick?"

"My memories," Grim told the Spider Queen. "If you look inside, you can see what's really in my head. Doesn't this happen to you when you pop your skull open?"

LJ peered over and glanced in. "Dumb question, bub. As you can see, very few of his recent memories can even be considered happy. He's basically just living out his own worst nightmare." he explained.

"Hmm... You mean if I look inside his head, I can see what he remembers?" Velma asked.

"Yes," Grim frowned. "If you peer inside, you'll see my precious, most treasured thoughts."

Velma soon took a look before looking disgusted as she saw what looked like an old Betty Boop cartoon.

"Okay, I don't even KNOW why that's in there...." LJ noted.

"Big-Lipped Alligator Moment?" Vicky shrugged.

"Pretty much." LJ replied.

"Don't look too deep," Grim told Velma. "There are dark places in my mind that no one should see."

"No kidding," LJ replied. "Go any deeper and we might find even WEIRDER stuff than that."

Velma soon went to take a look in Grim's head again which would show the memory of how they first met which was during the Stone Age of all time periods.

In the prehistoric land that would eventually be known as Endsville, a 12-year-old Grim was playing baseball as the pitcher...but he had nobody to play with. Eventually, a meteor crashed down in the ground, and it had a door which opened up to show a married couple with their young daughter who was around Grim's age.

"Wow!" the daughter exclaimed as she came outside.

"Yes...this looks like an excellent planet to settle down on....and CONQUER!!" the dad cackled evilly as he also went outside.

The mother glared at first before smiling to her daughter, taking out a sweater that said 'Mommy's Little Helper' on it. "Velma, don't forget your sweater!" she then smiled.

The daughter looked aggravated until Grim seemed to chuckle to that which made her blush until she smiled to him. The father pulled out a portable gun to make a portal before going in it, about to be joined by his wife. Velma tossed the ball back, knocking Grim to pieces and giggling behind her hand as she joined her parents.

"I'm remembering the day you first met me," Grim told Velma. "The day you moved into the Netherworld from the Spider Planet in Galaxy Omega Nine. I thought you and I would be friends forever."

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you cheated!" Velma glared to him. "Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!"

"Oh, yeah... Real mature..." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, Grim DID say she's been angry about it for 137,000 years." Dib replied.

"Wait, Velma!" Grim smiled nervously. "What I really wanted to show you was what happened all those years ago! During the Reaper election!"

"Wait... You got elected to be the Grim Reaper?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, it was a scare election," Grim explained. "It all started a long time ago when Velma and I went to junior high together."

"Okay, more flashbacks," LJ shrugged. "Hopefully by the time they end, Mindy will either be dead or dying."

Velma was soon trying to eat at Grim's skull which made him yell out in pain.

"Hang on there, Spider Butt," Mandy told her. "I wanna know how Grim became the Grim Reaper."

"I wanna go to the Mall!" Mindy smiled. "There's a sale at the Clip-On Earring Farm!"

"Seriously, she CANNOT die soon enough..." LJ groaned.

"All right, let's all watch Grim's memories together!" Velma grinned. "Then his shame will be complete! Everyone will know what you did and how you LIED! Curtis! Kagaron! Hook our guest up to the big screen so everyone can watch, and prepare the redhead as my appetizer along with those gal pals of hers."

There were two mean girls who were bullies from the very early seasons of Dexter's Lab, known as Gwen and Becky, only appearing in two episodes, who were tied up and put in a pot to be cooked before Mindy was tossed inside with them.

LJ snickered like Muttley. "I guess this day has its upsides." he remarked.

"You said it." Vicky smirked in agreement.

"So, uh, Vicky, you wanna join our group after this?" Zofia asked.

"Um... I dunno..." Vicky shrugged. "Would I be able to fit in? I mean... I'm kind of a loner all the time. No one really notices me."

"Hey, not fitting in is how you fit in with us!" LJ replied.

"Hmm... I suppose that's an interesting point." Vicky commented.

"So, whaddya say?" asked Nergal Jr.

"Hmm... I guess I could think it over for a bit." Vicky replied.

"Fair enough," Zofia said. "Also, yay, origin story of Grim!"

"Yeah, that could be interesting." Vicky shrugged.

"Okay, let's at least see WHY she wants to eat his head." LJ stated as he joined the group.

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Chrissy asked. "I just don't want anything stuck in my perfect teeth."

"Oh, brother." Nergal Jr grumbled to that.

"I have puffed-corn," LJ replied. "They don't get stuck in your teeth, plus they don't have kernels in 'em!"

"That works." Chrissy smiled.

LJ handed her a bagful as the next scene in the memories were soon coming. The two elves ranted as they set up the big screen which made some of the others roll their eyes.

"I grow impatient!" Velma complained.

LJ cracked his knuckles. "Like I said before: want something done right? Do it yourself." he sighed as he got up and proceeded to set up the projector connections.

"Thank you," Velma told him. "This is why I thought you had potential unlike these two."

"It's no problem, Spider Queen," LJ bowed. "Okay, people... ROLL 'EM!"

Everyone then got settled in as they began to watch Grim's memories of his school days with Velma.


	4. Chapter 4

A familiar looking caveman was shown to be running from a dinosaur that was chasing him, but we go underground to the Underworld where many supernatural beings lived, and a school was shown, known as Doomsday Junior High. As we zoom in, we see teenage versions of supernatural beings, including Eris and Lord Pain.

"It's always so weird seeing important figures in life long before they become who they are today sometimes." Gaz commented.

"No kidding," Kimberly agreed. "Funny how some people who look least likely to make it big end up doing just that."

Grim smiled as he looked around, going on the school grounds until he was met with a bully. "Oh, great! It's the Boogey Teen!"

"Hey, guy," Boogey smirked to Grim. "Some jerk over there said he was gonna give you a wedgie!"

"Bullies." Kimberly glared.

"Ya know I hate 'em." LJ finished.

"R-Really?" Grim asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, pal, I'll keep an eye out for him," Boogey replied before pointing. "Look, there he is!"

"Where?" Grim asked, before Boogey yanked his underwear over Grim's head. "Yup, I'm some jerk alright!" he cackled.

The others cringed from that slightly as it looked a bit painful.

"Remind me again why I wear underwear again!" Grim groaned to himself.

Boogey soon kicked Grim into a slime monster who then forced him out on the ground. "Tell you what; you hold out on me again, and I'll give you nightmares that'll make you wet yourself for a week!" he then grinned at the skeleton.

"Boogey, you're a creep!" Velma glared as she crawled up behind him. "Leave Grim alone! Nerds are people too!"

"No, they're not!" Mindy remarked. "That's why they're called nerds, and not people!"

"I thought we told you to keep it down, Red!" Zofia told Mindy.

"You might not have known it back then, Velma, but I was sort of embarrassed when you stepped in like that." Grim told the Spider Queen.

In the flashback, Grim cried and cried as he had been embarrassed.

"Wow, Grim; you were an even BIGGER wuss back then." remarked Mandy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Velma Green: The Spider Queen?" Boogey smirked to Velma.

"So that's how that started." Zofia commented.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Velma glared at the bully.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Boogey chuckled. "Velma Green: The Spider Queen?"

Velma gritted her teeth in anger, then wrapped Boogey in a web cocoon, climbed up the flagpole and left him at the top. Boogey looked actually scared from that. The other students soon gathered around to see that up close.

"You okay, Grim?" Velma smiled to her friend.

"Wow, Velma. You sure can be scary when you want to be." Grim said to her.

Velma chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, it's just all the pent-up rage," she replied. "You have it too, you just need to know how to harness it."

The school bell rang which sounded like a horrified shriek which made the students go inside the school.

"I hear there's going to be a big announcement in class today," Velma smiled to Grim. "We should get going."

"You better come on, Boogey," Grim smirked to the bully. "If you're late, you'll get detention."

"Karma: ya know I love it!" LJ snickered.

Grim and Velma soon laughed at Boogey before going off to class together.

Billy was soon inside of the school.

"Billy?" Zofia glanced over.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" LJ wondered.

"I'd say save the day, but... It's Billy..." Gaz commented.

"Yeah," LJ replied. "We'd be better off relying on ourselves than on him."

The screen soon showed the classroom and the students came inside as their teacher stood by the chalkboard.

"Ahem! Before we start today, I have an announcement," Mr. Spleen told his students. "The Board of Underworld Affairs has a new position opening up. They need a reaper!" he then pulled down a picture to show them what he meant.

The students chattered amongst themselves over this news.

"This is an opportunity that will come along once in an eternity," Mr. Spleen continued. "It is an important decision in the universe!"

Velma scribbled something on a piece of paper, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in Grim's eye socket. He pulled it out and read it. 'How cool is this?! -Velma'.

Grim took a look at the note before smiling to Velma.

"Anyway... This is sort of a big deal!" Mr. Spleen continued. "You'll probably get some sort of cool hat to wear, and people might take pictures of you, that sort of thing... The only real requirement is that you be scary!"

"Wow..." Grim smiled out of excitement.

"The Reaper will be chosen by scare election," Mr. Spleen continued. "You'll find the sign-up sheets in the hall after class."

Just then, the scream-bell rang again, and the students filed out. Of course, Boogey signed himself up with full confidence of winning. Grim soon went to add his name before gasping to see Velma right beside him.

"Ooh! Ouch, man!" Boogey smirked before walking off. "Friend vs Friend!"

Grim and Velma glanced at each other, both with guilty looks on their faces.

"Oh, honey, we're so proud of you!" Mrs. Green beamed. "I just know you're gonna win!"

"You will win, Velma!" Mr. Green grinned darkly. "And when you do, we spiders will FINALLY RULE THIS PLANET! MWAHAHAHHAHA!!"

"Skippy!" Mrs. Green glared, hitting him with her purse. "Ruling a planet is your dream! I'm sure our little girl will grow up and rule two planets."

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad," Velma replied. "I'll be as scary as I can be!"

Grim and Velma soon looked to each other about the upcoming reaper election.

Some time passed, and it was now time for the election.

"And, um, I also have the power to give people terrible nightmares," Boogey said, a bit nervous from his speech. "So anyone who doesn't vote for me is in big trouble! Oh! And I hate you all!" he then let out mocking sounds before finishing up to his peers.

"Convincing." LJ remarked sarcastically.

Only one person clapped from the speech who appeared to be Boogey's mother. Boogey seemed to glare at her which made her then sit down in silence.

"You're next, Miss Green." Mr. Spleen told the girl.

Velma gulped and walked over next.

"Good luck, Velma!" Grim smiled.

So Velma approached the stage, adjusted the microphone, and began to sing her siren song that brought in lots and lots of spiders. A lot of the students freaked out from the spiders. Grim wasn't entranced obviously, but he seemed to like Velma's singing.

"You're up next, Grim," explained Mr. Spleen. "Try not to make a COMPLETE fool of yourself."

Grim glared to the teacher before he was then shoved out onto the stage and a spotlight shined on him. "H-Hi I'm Grim, and I would like to be the reaper because, well, I'm scary." The young skeleton sounded very nervous.

Nobody seemed to take him seriously.

"Prove it!" A young Lord Pain called out. "Do something that'll make me wanna tattoo your image all over my body!"

"Like, I don't even think we need a reaper," Eris replied. "Anarchy!"

Everyone then laughed at Grim.

"Well, I can be scary at a moment's notice," Grim said nervously. "Well, I have to be in the mood, mon!"

Everyone began throwing things at Grim, while booing and mocking him.

Kimberly frowned from watching that as she looked a little sorry for Grim.

"Poor guy," LJ winced. "Nobody deserves that."

"Except for Mindy." Dib and Gaz replied.

Mindy muffled angrily from that.

"You know she had that coming." LJ snickered.

"Okay, okay, time to cast your votes," Mr. Spleen said after people threw junk at Grim. "Please vote for whoever you thought was the meanest, scariest candidate."

"Grim...you didn't throw the election for me, did you?" asked Velma, patting his shoulder and making his head fall off.

"Oh, Velma, I did terrible," Grim pouted. "I'm not scary at all."

"You look kinda pale," Velma frowned before she walked off. "Let me get you a bottled water."

Grim poked his head out from the curtain, only to see Boogey holding something as he snuck through.

"This doesn't look good." Kimberly whispered to herself.

"Nope." Chrissy shook her head.

Boogey hummed to himself, going underground, as the papers were falling into a bucket.

"Boogey!" Grim glared.

Boogey yelled out once he was exposed.

"Ha! That was funny!" Zofia chuckled since Boogey was scared.

"I won't let you do this!" Grim remarked.

"Yeah? Well, you're too late," Boogey replied. "Almost half the ballots have been cast already!" He grabbed his torch and burned the ballots to ashes, before replacing them with ballots marked with his own name.

"Cheater!" Chrissy growled. "That's worse than--" she then looked over and smiled sheepishly as she took a hold of her necklace. "Uh, I mean... Cheaters! Terrible people, huh? I would never cheat..."

LJ glanced over at her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am, I, uh, I just can't stand cheaters." Chrissy glared.

"Heh, you ain't the only one." LJ replied, patting her on the shoulder.

Chrissy looked bashful, but smiled to LJ from the comfort. 

"Believe me, I don't either." Velma seethed as it looked like Grim was cheating in the memory.

Grim suddenly saw Velma, whose eyes filled with angry tears as she turned and ran off.

The others couldn't blame Velma for reacting like she did. Velma hissed as she watched that memory.

"Velma, I-I can explain!" Grim shivered.

"The time for explanation is over!" Velma glared as she grabbed his skull. "The time to feast upon your powers has begun!" she laughed wickedly then.

Jeff came over, looking particularly pissed off. "Do you understand what it's like living here with your wicked laughter going on every two minutes?!" he asked.

"You said you LIKED my wicked laughter " replied Velma.

"I said I liked your wicked CHUCKLE!" Jeff retorted.

"This isn't about wicked laughter at ALL, is it?" asked Velma. "This is about how I fold your T-shirts, isn't it?!"

"No...." Jeff replied. "But the way you fold my T-shirts makes me SO MAD!! YOU WATCHED THE JAPANESE FOLDING VIDEO!! THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT!!!"

"Well, well, look who grew an exoskeleton!" Velma rolled her eyes. "You're gonna do this now? On my wedding night?!"

"YOUR wedding night?!" Jeff retorted. "What're you, marrying yourself?!" 

"Give them a few minutes," Mandy looked into the fourth wall. "I'm sure they'll have this settled by the time the next chapter is uploaded."

"If we're lucky." LJ replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Velma soon had Grim's skull put into the web. "Okay, Jeffy, do you feel better now?" she then asked her fiance. "Are you still angry?"

"I said I'm fine!" Jeff said, though had tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna go lie down!" he then cried out as he went to go behind a door and slammed it shut to have some alone time with a sign that said 'Leave me alone'.

"Drama!" Mindy muffled with Gwen and Becky.

"....Okay...." Nergal Jr replied. "That just happened..."

"Now, where were we?" Velma asked.

"Uh... You were about to let Grim go and forget all this ever happened?" Dib replied.

"Ah, yes... EATING YOUR HEAD!!" Velma exclaimed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Dib said.

"Did you really think that was gonna work?" Gaz deadpanned.

"...Not really..." Dib sighed dejectedly.

"Now to eat your skull and absorb your powers!" Velma grinned to Grim.

"We have to do something..." Zofia frowned. 

"But what?" Akito wondered as he stopped to think.

"Wait... What if there was more to the story than what we saw?" asked Kimberly.

"That's what I'm thinking," Akito said. "I might not know Grim, but I don't think he would actually cheat just to win. Or at least, against someone who's his best friend who actually likes him and cares about him."

"In that case, maybe there's a clue in the video footage that can clear Grim's name." Chrissy added.

"How would we get her to listen though?" Estelle asked.

"Vicky, maybe you could talk to her?" Kimberly suggested to the goth girl. "She trusts you and LJ."

"Hmm... Sound idea." Vicky replied.

Kimberly gave a small, friendly smile.

"Hey, uh, Spider Queen!" Vicky called out.

"What is it that's so important that you must bother me whilst I dine?" Velma glanced at her.

"Well, I was wondering if you at least wanted to re-look over the footage, y'know, just in case anyone missed out?" Vicky explained. "Besides, there might be something we missed."

"What is there to miss when Grim obviously cheated?!" Velma glared.

"Well, there's always something that people missed the first time around that they manage to catch during the reruns," Vicky replied. "Plus I just want to be extra certain you didn't miss any important details."

"Hmm... Well, all right then..." Velma said. "You have my permission."

"Great." Vicky grinned to that. So she plugged the wires back into Grim's eye sockets and played the video on the screen.

Grim was dumping the ballots into the bucket just as Velma walked in. "Velma, I--"

"Grim! How could you?!" Velma cried to him before hitting the bucket and ran away.

The ballots, however, were zoomed in, showing Velma's name instead of Grim's.

"Wait... Those ballots have Velma's name on them!" LJ exclaimed.

Velma soon looked stunned and had tears in her eyes.

"I had to do something," Grim frowned to the Spider Queen. "I thought that you deserved to win the most."

"Oh, Grim, I'm sorry!" Velma frowned back. "But how... How did you win?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" asked LJ as the video continued.

"Yes," Grim agreed. "Look and see."

Velma soon took a look at the video footage.

"The winner of the Scare Election will receive this scythe, the Reaper's tool!" Mr. Spleen told the students in the auditorium. "The final design, I'm told, will be much cooler."

Boogey was seen tiptoeing, trying to get away to save his own skin.

"Boogey! This is all YOUR FAULT!" Grim glared as he took the scythe away from his teacher. He used the scythe to rip open a chasm under him, and two ghosts came out and began beating him up.

This was pretty amazing to see, at least for the others who were watching. Grim soon let out a rather dark laugh as green flames rose behind him and the students and Boogey's mother started to freak out.

Mr. Spleen soon took the scythe away from Grim which made the floor close back up and everything stop. "Sorry, folks," he then told the students. "Boys will be boys."

Needless to say, everyone who hadn't voted yet changed their decisions.

"Anyone who hadn't already voted, voted for me," Grim told the Spider Queen. "But I tried for you, Velma. I really did."

"Oh, Grim..." Velma said. "Now that I know the truth, I almost can't believe I plotted to try to eat your skull for the last 30 centuries."

"Heh... Yeah," Grim smiled. "It does seem a little silly, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." Dib nodded.

Jeff soon came out, feeling a bit calmed down.

"You...you alright, Jeff?" asked Gaz.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be okay now," Jeff smiled. "I think I was going through a phase."

"Oh...well, that's good to hear." Gaz sighed.

"Say, where's my dad?" Jeff asked.

"Probably arguing with a milk carton." Gaz shrugged.

"That makes no sense...but for this town, it feels strangely normal." Kimberly replied.

"Exactly." Gaz said to her.

"Once again, go figure." Dib shrugged.

Eventually, Velma put Grim's skull back on his body, and the spiders began to go away with the webs since she wasn't mad with him anymore.

"I guess that wraps everything up nicely." Zofia remarked.

"Sure feels that way...almost..." LJ replied.

"Will you stay as my heiress?" Velma asked Vicky.

"I suppose I could," Vicky shrugged. "It'll make my life more interesting than being alone all the time."

"Good on ya," replied Nergal Jr. "And remember, you're part of our team now. We got your back."

"You mean, I can hang out with you guys?" Vicky asked them all.

"Of course!" The group said to her.

"Gosh... I never had a group of friends before..." Vicky said. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Well, you don't have to say anything if you don't feel like it." Dib replied.

"Well... I guess I could say this..." Vicky said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem!" LJ replied with a smile.

Velma didn't seem to untie Mindy, Gwen, and Becky though who looked annoyed that they weren't saved.

"Well, everything ends well for everyone who deserves it!" LJ smiled.

"Sorry, girls... But not really..." Zofia told the mean girls. "Oh, well. That was an interesting school day."

"Most definitely." Akito replied.

"So, ya think you guys might stay in school?" Gaz smirked playfully to LJ and Zofia.

"Maybe... But probably not here," LJ replied. "This place sucks ass, but I suppose it could be worse."

"I can't say I blame you for that," Mandy said to them. "Thanks for helping save our school though."

"Eh, no problem." LJ replied.

"It's not over just yet," Velma said. "I still wish to be married."

"And so do I." Jeff added.

"Well, then let's get it over with!" LJ replied.

Soon, Jeff and Velma were out on the football field, having said their vows, and the proceedings being watched over by Judge Roy Spleen.

"I now pronounce you hideous spider, and hideous spider woman," Judge Spleen told the bride and groom. "You may exchange poisons."

Jeff and Velma kissed each other before they soon exchanged poisons which grossed out most of the attendants to the wedding.

"That was disturbing." Grim commented.

"But in its own way, kinda sweet." Gaz replied with a smile.

Sperg soon took out a box of white doves before they soon attacked him and flew off with him.

"I thought he died after he crashed through that window?" Dib asked.

"Well, if the window didn't do it, the doves will." Nergal Jr replied.

"Fair enough, I guess," Dib shrugged. "Slightly happy ending."

"It's the best this world can offer," Mandy replied. "Just wait 'til the next TV Movie."

Dib shrugged. "Okay."

Billy looked like he was about to say something.

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment!" Estelle told him, covering his mouth.

"Yeah!" Chrissy added.

Billy muffled and struggled, but everyone just shut him out. The wedding was a success so that Jeff and Velma could live happily ever after together. LJ glanced at Chrissy, who was glancing down at her necklace. Chrissy looked down as she glanced back before LJ glanced away from her so he wouldn't be caught staring. He decided that he'd talk to her after the wedding.

Almost everyone soon cheered for Jeff and Velma as they celebrated their wedding day.

"I'm so glad you could be here." Velma told Vicky happily.

"Hey, I wouldn't have missed it!" Vicky replied.

Velma and Vicky shared a hug together.

"Take care, my little Spider Princess." Velma told her as she soon went off with Jeff for their honeymoon.

"Will do, Auntie Velma!" Vicky replied as she hugged her.

Velma hugged Vicky back and soon went off.

"Wow, she has other emotions, that's almost sad." Becky commented.

"Ah, shaddap!" LJ snapped.

"You wanna make us?" Gwen glared.

"Losers!" Mindy added.

A certain white tiger soon came out and then mauled them all.

LJ snickered, Muttley style. "Now THAT'S comedy." he replied before going off to find Chrissy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrissy was sitting in the dark forest and began to sing to herself which made her necklace glow slightly.

"Chrissy?" LJ called out. "You here? I just wanna talk, is all, and I came by myself."

Chrissy was still singing as some sort of fog came around her. Three young adult women soon appeared, coming out to see Chrissy with rather evil looking smiles, though they seemed happy around her.

LJ was walking until he saw them from a bush. "What the...?" he whispered.

Chrissy soon stood up in front of the women.

"I see you're still working on your training." The first woman spoke.

"But of course I am," Chrissy said. "I'm a superstar when it comes to singing. I might even be better than that Black Canary lady in the Justice League or whatever she used to do before retirement with a lot of other superheroes."

LJ blinked in confusion. "Who are these people...?" he pondered.

"Someone's here." One of the women gasped.

"We better hide." The first woman said.

"Ooh, maybe they have tacos?" One of the women smiled innocently.

Just then, LJ fell out of the bushes, face first.

"LJ!" Chrissy gasped.

The three women soon stood over LJ and seemed to hiss at him, quite venomously.

"Wait!" LJ yelped. "Please don't hurt me! I'm her friend, I swear!"

The women glared from him and soon looked back at Chrissy.

"He is..." Chrissy sighed to them. "He's my friend."

The women soon backed off away from LJ.

"Chrissy...what's going on?" LJ asked. "Who are these women?"

"I... I... I'm sorry, LJ..." Chrissy said. "There's a lot that you and the others don't know about me."

"Well...I promise I won't tell them until you think they're ready." LJ replied.

"I knew I could count on you," Chrissy told him before looking to the adult women. "We can trust him. He would never lie to me."

LJ nodded. "You have my word." he replied.

The women looked to each other before looking back.

"Okay... LJ... These are my guardians..." Chrissy told them. "They said I was born under a certain Element known as Music, so they trusted me, and blessed me with some of their powers. They are the Sirens: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze."

"Oh...well, it's nice to meet you three." LJ replied.

"Quite..." Adagio replied to him before glancing at him. "You seem familiar somehow..."

"How so?" LJ asked.

"I can't place it... I just know I've seen you, or at least someone like you before." Adagio said.

"They gave me this necklace," Chrissy told LJ, showing her necklace. "Also a bit of youth serum so I could stay young a bit longer, especially after the first time I met you."

"Oh..." LJ replied. "Well...you haven't given me a reason not to trust you before."

"I'm sorry... It was supposed to be a secret..." Chrissy frowned. "That's also why you haven't met my parents."

"Oh..." LJ replied.

"I'm sorry, LJ..." Chrissy said. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course not," LJ replied. "I still think you're awesome."

"Aw... Thanks..." Chrissy smiled to him before hugging him. "So, um, these are my guardians: The Dazzlings."

The three women nodded their heads to them.

"And... I guess I'm one of them." Chrissy then said.

"I guess it makes sense," LJ smiled. "You sure managed to dazzle ME when we first met."

Chrissy smiled back, a bit bashfully from that.

"And besides, I still love and trust you." LJ explained.

Chrissy smiled as she was still loved by him before she sniffled, feeling touched. "You still love me?" 

"Well, of course I do!" LJ replied.

"Well... Thank you..." Chrissy smiled, blushing a bit. "I really like you too... I love you, LJ." 

"That's great to hear." LJ replied as he kissed her.

"Ooh... So sweet..." Sonata commented.

Aria rolled her eyes.

Adagio seemed rather indifferent to the situation.

"Sorry for keeping it a secret," Chrissy said. "Just remember not to tell anyone else." 

"You have my word." LJ saluted.

"Good boy," Chrissy smiled. "I was sure I could trust you, but I didn't wanna say anything in case the Dazzlings wouldn't like it."

"Especially if Star Swirl the Bearded would happen to be around." Aria grumbled. 

"What, you mean that wizard guy my mom and dad mentioned?" asked LJ.

The Dazzlings gave Lionel a look.

"You know Star Swirl?" Chrissy asked Lionel. 

"Well, my parents do," LJ replied. "Lionel Schwartz, Sr and Cherry Butler."

"That's where I know you from!" Adagio soon realized. "Sonata, Aria, this is the son of the girl who got rid of us in Canterlot High School with her friends and their Rainbooms band!" 

"So you DID know about my mom!" LJ exclaimed.

"She could've been one of us, but she chose those Rainbooms after us," Adagio sneered. "Such a shame... She has a lovely voice when she's all alone." 

LJ glared. "Hey, don't go messing with my mom! There's nothing you get from being alone except isolation and regret. But my dad met her and they got together, and they made ME!"

"This doesn't look too good." Chrissy said.

"Christine, you are forbidden from seeing this boy ever again!" Adagio demanded.

"No!" Chrissy frowned. 

"Wait...I'm sorry!" LJ explained, getting onto his knees. "Please don't do this. I've never begged anyone for anything before...but I am now. Please..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore," Adagio glared. "Get out!" 

"Adagio, don't make him leave." Chrissy frowned. 

"I promise. My parents don't even know Chrissy is related to you three, I swear," LJ replied, tears coming from his eyes. "I love her....I love her so much. For all my mom knows, you three have basically just vanished."

Adagio and Aria both glared while Sonata looked sad for Chrissy and LJ's future.

"Wait a minute," Sonata stated. "Maybe...we should give him at least a chance. I mean, he didn't do anything except be born."

"A chance?!" Aria hissed.

"Just a little chance, huh?" Sonata smiled innocently. "He can't be all bad if Chrissy trusts him and likes him, even if he is Cherry's kid." 

"Please...?" Chrissy begged.

"Plus, we either give him a chance, or we exile him and Chrissy gets mad at us, runs away from home and we lose the only other family we've ever known." Sonata replied.

"Hmm..." Adagio paused in thought. "...Fine. LJ gets one chance since he means so much to you, Chrissy, but if he slips up, then he better stay out of my way, or I'll sing him out of submission!" 

LJ nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone about you, but you three should at least try to keep out of trouble, alright?" he asked them. "I know you're good people, and I just don't wanna see Chrissy without any family to care for her."

Adagio soon looked between Sonata and Aria.

"We do cause a bit of trouble now and then..." Sonata smiled sheepishly.

"You're not helping our case!" Aria rolled her eyes. 

"Just...try to keep yourselves out of trouble...if not for your own sakes, then at least for hers." LJ replied.

"Fair enough." Adagio said to him. 

"Thank you." LJ replied.

"We're gonna be watching you, so you better watch yourself." Aria warned LJ.

"How can he do both?" Sonata asked out of confusion. 

"Hey, my lips are sealed...so long as you three stay on the straight and narrow," LJ advised. "Far as anyone else knows, this chat never happened."

"Sounds good to me." Aria smirked slightly. 

"Alright then, it's a done deal," LJ replied as he shook hands with each of them. "C'mon, Chrissy. The bus is about to leave for home."

"I'll catch you guys later?" Chrissy said to the Dazzlings.

"We're always around whenever you need us," Adagio told Chrissy. "You know what to do."

Chrissy nodded and soon left with LJ.

"Well...your aunts are a bit strange, but nice." LJ replied.

"It's complicated," Chrissy said. "I'm sorry Adagio got angry with you just because you happened to be the son of one of her enemies, but you couldn't have known that."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "I just got so mad that they actually tried making my mom be lonely forever just so they could force her to join them."

"I'm really sorry about that." Chrissy said softly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna blame you for something your aunts did." LJ replied.

"That means a lot," Chrissy said. "It's sad whenever people do that sometimes."

"Yup." LJ replied as they rejoined their group on the bus.

"You guys make out in the forest or something?" Mandy asked them.

"What's it to ya?" LJ retorted.

Mandy rolled her eyes to that before sitting back down. LJ and Chrissy sat down as the bus drove off. Chrissy held onto her necklace as she stared out the window.

"So..." LJ replied. "I'm just happy that I get to see you."

"Yeah..." Chrissy smiled bashfully. "You're one of the nicest and best boys I've ever met in my time."

"Aw, thanks." LJ smiled at her.

Chrissy and LJ smiled back to each other.

Vicky looked to the crown she was given from Velma and began to think about joining the group to have some real friends rather than a bunch of spiders which just came and went in her life. Dib and Nergal Jr looked to her and smiled at her, along with Kimberly, LJ, Zofia, Chrissy, Akito, and Estelle. Vicky looked back before giving a very small, but still, slightly visible smile. And the bus continued driving back to their neighborhood.

"Home sweet home," Zofia sighed. "Well, that was quite an eventful adventure."

"Yep." LJ agreed.

"You wanna go back to school after this?" Estelle asked her brother.

"I think I like Royal Prep better." Akito replied.

LJ glanced at them. "I might consider asking you guys to help us enroll in that."

"Um... Well... We visit Enchancia on occasion, so maybe next time we vacation there, you could come too?" Estelle suggested.

"Hmm... Alright." LJ nodded.

"We'll see," Estelle smiled. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Me neither." Akito added.

"Awesome!" LJ fist-pumped.

Akito gave a small smirk as that made him think of when he taught James how to fist-bump.

"I'm sure Felicity would love to come too," Estelle told the Schwartz siblings. "She had a lot of fun whenever she came along with us."

"Really? Sweet!" LJ and Zofia whooped.

The Fudo twins smiled to the Schwartz siblings.

"I'm sure Cedric would like to see you too if you're interested in magic." Akito then said.

"That could be cool!" Zofia replied.

"I see she's a fan of magic." Estelle smiled.

"I really am..." Zofia smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Sounds like an adventure!" LJ added.

Zofia giggled to herself.

"We'll talk with Mom and Dad when we get home," Estelle smiled. "I still have my own amulet."

"Awesome!" LJ exclaimed.

The bus soon dropped them off and they all went home, luckily not having any homework, mostly due to the spider attacks. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

"Enchancia?" Cherry asked as she washed the dishes as the kids came home. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Yeah, it's pretty wild." LJ replied.

"Akito and Estelle told you about it, didn't they?" Cherry smirked.

"How did you know?" Zofia asked.

"All mothers are mind-readers." Cherry smirked.

LJ gulped nervously. "Uh-oh..."

Cherry giggled slightly to that. "You're safe though."

LJ gave a sigh of relief. "Phew."

"Well, it's all right with me," Cherry said as she continued wash the dishes. "We'll have to schedule a time to go though."

"Works for us." The two replied.

"Good kids," Cherry smiled. "If you don't have any homework, maybe you'd like to watch cartoons until dinner."

"Sounds like fun." LJ replied.

Cherry smiled as she continued to wash up. Zofia soon jumped on the couch, taking the remote first. LJ climbed up after her.

"Hmm... Anything good on?" Zofia asked before checking the channels to look for something to watch.

"Might as well channel surf until we find something." LJ replied as David crawled towards them and tried to climb up.

Zofia looked down and soon helped him up to sit with them. David made himself comfy on the couch.

"Cozy on the big comfy couch." Zofia smiled to her little brother as she kept channel surfing.

"No more Late, Late Show reruns!" Cherry's voice called out to her daughter.

"Okay, Mom!" LJ replied.

"Aww..." Zofia pouted. "But Mother!"

"No!" Cherry cried out.

"Fair... Nuff..." David managed to say.

"Aww... How adorable." Zofia smiled before she soon put on the Looney Tunes show.

David sat down and watched intently before he began lightly gnawing on Zofia's arm. It didn't hurt, but it just felt weird.

"I guess you're hungry." Zofia said to her baby brother.

David just shrugged at her. "Kay..."

Zofia smiled to him while watching cartoons with him and LJ.

The End, I guess.

"That's all, folks!" Zofia beamed before looking to Lionel. "How was that?"

"I think it was pretty good," Lionel replied. "Nice job, kiddos!"

"Thanks!" LJ beamed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Zofia beamed. 

"Good one," Cherry added with two thumb's up. "Aaaayyy~..."

"Henry Winkler would be so proud of you." Lionel smirked at his wife.

David nodded in agreement.

"Heh... Thanks," Cherry smirked back. "I didn't watch Happy Days much, but I had to."

"Didn't you get in a cartoon with the Fonz with that friend of yours, Cathleen?" Zofia asked.

"....Maybe..." Cherry said, mysteriously. "Girl loves her Hanna-Barbera."

"That was... Trippy," Lionel replied. "Like that Laverne and Shirley one. RIP, Penny Marshall."

Cherry gave a small, soft sigh from the passing.

"We'll never forget her." Lionel replied as he hugged her.

"Even if she was in a very mediocre season 1 Simpsons episode." Cherry replied.

"It was the pilot," Lionel replied. "So it wasn't a masterpiece, big whoop."

"Uh, anyway, bye!" Cherry then said since this story was over.

The group all waved.


End file.
